Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Lama aku berdiam diri, membungkam mulutku. Hanya mampu melihatmu dari sudut mataku. Tersenyum miris, saat melihat senyummu. Aku ... Ahh, apa pantas aku berharap? Tapi saat semua yang kuharap tiba ... Saat aku bicara padamu untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin ... ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir kali./RnR/Arigatou...


**Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta**

**(Ku Bicara Padamu untuk Pertama Kalinya)**

**Terinspirasi dari Ost. Naruto by GAGAGA-SP**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasoSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, cerita pasaran, pastinya jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Summary :

Lama aku berdiam diri, membungkam mulutku.

Hanya mampu melihatmu dari sudut mataku.

Tersenyum miris, saat melihat senyummu.

Aku ...

Ahh, apa pantas aku berharap?

Tapi saat semua yang kuharap tiba ...

Saat aku bicara padamu untuk pertama kalinya.

Mungkin ... ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir kali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(^_^~) Happy Reading (~^_^)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV on

Hari ini di KHS ada murid pindahan dari Kiri. Biasanya aku tak peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini berbeda. Saat pertama melihatnya, melihat mata emerald yang teduh itu, entah kenapa onyx ku seperti tersihir dan tenggelam dalam teduhnya sinar mata itu. Detak jantungku seketika berdegup kencang hingga rasanya aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

Mungkinkah ... mungkinkah itu dia? Cinta pertamaku saat aku masih di Junior High School?

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu."

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Seketika dapat kurasakan bibirku menyungging sebuah senyuman. Hal yang sangat jarang ku lakukan. Dalam hati aku memuji namanya yang sama cantik dengan paras wajahnya.

'Sakura, kaukah itu? Kami-sama, ini nyata,' batinku.

"Kau bisa duduk dengan Akasuna Sasori," perintah Kakashi, wali kelas kami. Dia pun menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Sasori.

'Baka,' rutukku.

Entah kenapa aku sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Kakashi sensei. Bagaimana tidak? Di sebelahku juga ada kursi kosong dan ia memerintahkan Sakura duduk di samping Akasuna si rambut merah itu!

Kakashi sensei, tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku menginginkannya?

Sasuke POV off

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Sasori, seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi sensei. Dan Sasori menyambut teman sebangkunya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah baby facenya. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Sasuke tengah menggeram kesal karena keputusan gurunya.

Hei Sasuke, siapa yang tau kalau kau ingin gadis itu duduk disampingmu. Lantas, berhakkah kau menyalahkan gurumu yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca hati atau bahkan pikiranmu. Semua harus di ungkapkan dan dibicarakan, jika kau ingin orang lain memahamimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Murid-murid bergegas membereskan alat tulis mereka dan berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Sakura, ayo pulang denganku," ajak Sasori. Dan Sasuke mendengar itu karena ia masih berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ne, apa tidak merepotkanmu Sasori, umm ...," kalimatnya menggantung.

"Kun," ucap Sasori cepat.

"Sama sekali tidak. Karena kita searah," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Arigatou Sasori-kun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih dan menggeram kesal di dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa selalu si Akasuna itu? Kenapa bukan aku? Saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu, kenapa takdir seolah tak menginginkan kita untuk bersatu?' Rutukan demi rutukan berkeliaran di hatinya.

Sasuke pun langsung berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Teriakan dan bisikan menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah, saat kaki jenjangnya berjalan melewati kerumunan para siswi.

"Kyaaaa, itu Sasuke senpai."

"Dia benar-benar tampan."

"Apalagi kalau tersenyum, dia sangat memukau."

"Tapi sayang, dia tak pernah tersenyum. Sikapnya juga dingin."

"Tapi, aku tetap menyukainya ... kyaaaaa ..."

Begitulah kira-kira kata yang terlontar dari para gadis itu. Sasuke telah terbiasa dengan itu dan hal itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah baginya setiap hari. Setiap pagi, jam istirahat dan jam pulang seperti ini. Selalu hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Dan itu sungguh membosankan baginya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang king size miliknya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya seolah sedang mempertontonkan sebuah film. Kilas balik masa lalunya mulai muncul layaknya slide yang sedang diputar secara slow motion.

.

.

.

Flash back on

Saat musim penerimaan murid baru di sekolah menengah tingkat pertama. Saat itu Uchiha Corp mengalami defisit anggaran sehingga perusahaan terpaksa tutup dan di ambil alih oleh bank yang mengeluarkan biaya peminjaman modal. Yah, dengan kata lain Uchiha Corp di sita oleh bank.

Kehidupan keluarga Uchiha yang serba ada secara drastis berubah. Roda nasib kini berada di bawah. Rumah pun ikut di sita, sehingga memaksa mereka untuk pindah ke Kiri. Penampilan Sasuke pun ikut berubah. Dengan alasan menjaga harga diri Uchiha, mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan marga Uchiha selama di tempat itu.

Sasuke mengubah penampilannya. Gaya rambut emo yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya, ia ubah menjadi biasa. Ia biarkan rambutnya terjuntai tanpa membentuknya menjadi model emo. Dia pun menggunakan kacamata bulat yang tebal dan buram, menyembunyikan onyx kelam yang menawan. Orang-orang berpikir dia si kutu buku yang matanya silinder.

Di kelas ia selalu menjadi sosok yang penyendiri dan tak banyak bicara. Meski begitu, kepintarannya tak dapat di tandingi. Hei, darah Uchiha sejati mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ingat itu!

Suatu hari, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Pein senpai. Senpai kelas sembilan yang terkenal akan kebrutalannya. Tapi Sasuke, yang tak pernah ingin harga dirinya jatuh, tidak meminta maaf pada Pein senpai. Dia berlalu begitu saja, sehingga membuat Pein geram.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke dihadang oleh Pein dan anak buahnya. Mereka menghajar Sasuke tanpa ampun sehingga Sasuke babak belur. Puas menghajar Sasuke, mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Tidak lama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, melintasi tempat itu dengan sepeda yang dikayuhnya. Ia yang melihat Sasuke terkapar di pinggir jalan, memberhentikan laju sepedanya dan meletakkan sepedanya di pinggir jalan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik.

Melihat wajah Sasuke babak belur, kacamata yang hancur, baju yang kotor, Sakura merasa khawatir.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, tapi tak bisa. Sakura pun membantu memapah Sasuke agar bisa berdiri. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Hanya satu hal yang dia tau, kalau Sasuke juga murid dari Kiri Junior High School sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Jalan Kirin 7," ucap Sasuke singkat. Matanya sudah terlihat sangat sayu.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga memapahnya, berjalan menghampiri sepeda yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Membantu Sasuke duduk di jok belakang sepedanya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju kediaman Sasuke. Memegang tangan Sasuke, yang ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya agar ia tak terjatuh, karena kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Setibanya di Jalan Kirin no. 7, ia menghampiri sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk sekitarnya.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

Ia mengetuk pintu dan tak lama seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang dengan manik onyx yang indah keluar dari rumah. Wanita itu terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang babak belur.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganmu Nak?" Suaranya terdengar menyiratkan nada khawatir.

Mikoto membantu Sakura memapah Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar. Mereka membaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Mikoto langsung bergegas kembali keluar dari kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Sementara Sakura masih di kamar itu, membantu melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Tak lama Mikoto datang dengan sebaskom air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Sasuke dan tak lupa kotak P3K. Ia mengobati luka Sasuke sambil berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini Nak?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura.

"Aku juga kurang tau pasti, kenapa dia babak belur seperti ini Ba-san," jawab Sakura.

"Aku menemukannya terkapar di pinggir jalan tadi," lanjutnya.

"Siapa namamu Nak?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Sakura. Aku Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura. Kau telah repot-repot membawanya kesini," ucap Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ah, itu ... tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah sungkan seperti itu Ba-san," ucap Sakura kikuk.

"Aku kebetulan lewat jalan sana. Dan kebetulan juga menemukannya. Itu sudah kewajibanku membantunya." Sakura berkata bijak.

Mikoto kagum dengan kepribadian Sakura.

"Ne, apa kau teman sekelas Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak Ba-san. Kami beda kelas," jawab Sakura. Itu karena ia memang baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, dan ternyata hari sudah sore. Dia pun pamit pada Mikoto.

"Ne, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali Ba-san. Hari sudah sangat sore," ucapnya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Makan malamlah di sini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena telah menolong Sasuke," pinta Mikoto.

"Gomenne Ba-san. Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau tidak Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa khawatir," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi lain kali kau harus mau ya, makan malam dengan keluarga kami," ujar Mikoto.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk

Akhirnya Sakura pamit pulang dan di antar oleh Mikoto sampai pintu depan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu karena keadaannya belum pulih. Mikoto telah menceritakan pada Sasuke, perihal orang yang telah menolongnya.

Begitu Sasuke masuk sekolah, ia berusaha mencari sosok Sakura untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena waktu itu, ia belum sempat mengucapkannya pada Sakura. Tapi cukup sulit mencari Sakura. Bahkan sosoknya tak pernah terlihat.

Seharusnya mencari gadis bersurai merah muda dengan manik emerald tidak begitu sulit baginya. Karena ciri fisik Sakura cukup unik dan langka. Tapi karena dia sama sekali tidak tau Sakura kelas berapa dan di ruang berapa, jadilah ia kesulitan.

Tidak akan sulit sebenarnya. Ia hanya perlu bertanya bukan? Tapi Uchiha yang satu ini cukup angkuh untuk bertanya. Apalagi selama ini ia terkenal pendiam bahkan tak pernah mengobrol dengan teman satu kelasnya. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal? Menanyakan tentang Sakura. Apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-temannya? Bicara hanya jika butuh? Oh tidak! Sasuke menghindari pemikiran negatif teman-temannya yang seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia memilih berusaha sendiri.

.

.

.

Tidak memakan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk Sasuke menemukan sosok Sakura. Hanya butuh lima hari. Tapi, mungkin saatnya yang tidak tepat. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang di peluk oleh pria berambut coklat panjang. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Setidaknya ia sekarang tau Sakura masih satu angkatan dengannya. Ia pun telah mengantongi kelas dan alamat Sakura. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menghampiri Sakura. Untuk bicara padanya, meski hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sakura dari kejauhan. Melihat dari balik kacamata buramnya. Memendam keinginan untuk bicara pada gadis itu. Gadis berhelai merah muda yang telah menolongnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, Fugaku berhasil mendapatkan relasi untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya. Akhirnya keluarga Uchiha kembali ke Konoha. Fugaku membangun kembali perusahaannya mulai dari nol. Ia bekerja keras hingga keadaan keluarganya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat mereka belum jatuh di bawah roda kehidupan. Dan itu semua berkat kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Akasuna Group. Hingga sekarangpun mereka masih menjalin kerja sama dengan baik.

Flash back off

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai Minna, aku kembali bawa fic baru yang ga kalah gajenya dari fic-fic sebelumnya. Maafkan saya yang terus memproduksi fic baru, padahal fic lama banyak yang terbengkalai. Tapi apa daya, yang nyangkut di otak justru ide baru. Tapi saya bakalan terusin buat fic saya yang lain, sampai mencapai kata TAMAT.**

**Oke, kayanya segitu aja bacotan dari saya. Jika berkenan tinggalkan review, saran dan kritik, asal jangan flame ya :v**

**Terima kasih Minna,,,**

**With Love,**

**Saita **


End file.
